


A day in the zoo

by Somephangirl



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somephangirl/pseuds/Somephangirl





	A day in the zoo

'Hey, dan! Wake up, you lazy' a familiar voice told Dan.  
'Uhhm Phil I'm tired let me sleep' Dan complained in a sleepy way.   
'Don't you know which day is today?'  
'What?? Did I forget something?' Dan jumped out of his bed and began to put on his clothes.   
'Dan! How could you forget??? It's international llama-day!! We wanted to go to the zoo!'   
'Oh my...can you call a taxi we need to hurry. Llamas can't wait!' Dad said while his eyes were widely opened.   
After they had eaten some breakfast the taxi arrived and took them to the local zoo in which was a really big llama resort being the most perfect place for Dan.   
As they arrived Dan ran straight over to the llamas and looked at them with a strange look in his eyes. Kind of murderous he looked at his long loved animals.   
'Can we take one with us?' Dan asked Phil happily but his best friend wasn't there anymore.  
'Phil!? pHiL where are you?!' Dan shouted over and over.  
After one hour of searching Phil but not finding him Dan sank down on the ground next to a pink, fluffy, rainbow pooping llama. Suddenly the strange llama spoke to the quiet sad guy in a low voice  
'Hey Dan. I can help finding your missing friend! Just come with me!'   
'Oh you can speak...ok if you help me I will be thankful Mr. Llama' Dan sat down on the llama's back and then the pink animal started flying. As they almost could touch the clouds Dans fluffy friend pointed out a person in the zoo.  
'Is this Phil?' the llama asked.  
'I can't see who this person is. Can we fly lower so I can see?'  
The llama started his rainbow-poop-power and they flied down to the person, Mr. Llama was thinking that was Phil. As they landed they saw it. It was Phil but there was blood all over him. Was he dead? Dan gasped and ran over to his friend. The fluffy llama phoned the police and the ambulance.   
Dan, his pink friend and Phil drove to the nearest hospital.   
'I'm sorry but your friend died' someone told Dan. There was no use comforting. Dan's tears were all over his face and even the llama was sobbing.   
After a year living without Phil but a llama his animal friend had an idea.   
'I can turn into your friend and we can pretend that I was him...but then I couldn't turn back into a llama.'  
'But it wouldn't be the same I think.'  
'We can try ok?'  
'Ok.'

'Hello! I'm here with my friend Phil and in this video we are going to do the seven second challenge!!' Dan started his video with his new old friend 'Phil'.


End file.
